


Inevitable

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan





	Inevitable

Derek’s lips still tingle from where he’s just spent twenty minutes making out with Stiles against his jeep. His neck is rubbed raw from Stiles’ teeth nipping and biting at the soft flesh, and his jeans have started to become uncomfortably tight. He adjusts himself as he waits for the lift to get to the top floor of their building which he shares with his sister and her boyfriend. The loft door springs open before he can even think about taking out his keys.

“Derek!” Cora yells, practically in his ear as he’s ushered through and steered towards the couch. Isaac comes out of the back bedroom, hair mussed and blearily making his way to the coffee machine; night shift obviously doesn’t agree with him.

“Derek, who’s that you were kissing?” Cora demands, fitting herself against his side and fixing him with a pinning look. He feels like one of those poor insects destined for museums. One step away from a lifetime of scrutiny.

“Erm…” He’s not embarrassed by Stiles. Embarrassed about being caught making out with him by his _little sister_ , sure. But never _of_ him. No, Derek is so proud to be dating Stiles, had feared maybe it wouldn’t last, that his duller personality wouldn’t be enough to keep up with the whirlwind that is the newest deputy to BCSD.

But time has flown since he’d worked up the nerve to ask Stiles out, practically vibrating in his shoes as he stood in the checkout line with his cheesy little card decorated with an image of a games console. He almost chickened out when he wrote in his line, name, and number inside- _Do you like Nintendo? Because Wii would look good together._ -and slipped it through his letterbox. Felt his heart break and shame grip his soul when Stiles stalked towards him, hand tight around Derek’s card, face red from running and eyes bright with…

“Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels exist?” He said. Derek didn’t know what to say, he was confused. Stiles wasn’t… angry? No, he seemed agitated but Derek finally recognised the look in his eyes; _hope._

Derek grinned wide and toothy, Stiles’ face quickly joined in as they realised they’re on the same page. Finally.

“I was wondering if you had an extra heart as mine seems to have been stolen.” Derek finally replied. Stiles’ laugh was bright and happy, Derek’s heart had definitely been stolen.

“If being sexy was a crime, you’d be on my most wanted list. Oh wait, you are.”

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy.”

“If I were a cat I’d spend all nine lives with you.”

Derek sucked in a breath, an ache in his chest that felt so bittersweet, a space perfectly carved for the man in front of him. The idea that Stiles wants this, wants _Derek_ , for more than just a few months makes him giddy.

“You’re so beautiful, you made me forget my pickup line.” Derek said honestly, Stiles’ warm eyes an ocean to get lost in. Stiles moved a step closer, their faces only inches apart now, and slipped a hand into Derek’s, fingers laced together tightly.

“Your lips look lonely, do they want to meet mine?”

It hits him like fresh air when Stiles doesn’t wait for an answer, just presses close and fits his lips to Derek’s. It’s soft, demanding and needy. Their tongues wrap around each other as they clutch at each other’s clothes and breathe into each other. Derek can feel it, the blossom of something _right_ taking form between them, something tangible and flocculent.

Derek keeps Stiles pressed close when they part, foreheads touching and noses brushing. He’s warm and solid under Derek’s palms, he fits, _they_ fit so well together. Derek couldn’t have been happier.

The happiness never faded, can’t even be quashed by Cora’s quick-fire questions about his ‘boy toy’.

“He’s not my _boy toy_ , Cora.” Derek snaps. It sickens him to think anyone looks at Stiles that way. He’s more than that, so much more.

“What is he then?” Cora asks with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s…” Derek trails off. They’ve never actually discussed what they are in the few months of dates, makeouts, sleepovers and endless hours of conversation. He’s never needed that label, always known that they’re just _them_ , they’ve never needed anything else. But now that Cora’s asked he stumbles over the explanation of what they are, what label the outside world would give them. Derek wants to say something sappy or profound like ‘soulmate’ or ‘the One’, but in reality they’re lackluster compared to what Derek feels, to what he knows Stiles feels. It’s barely a few seconds before he replies to Cora, the answer coming thick and fast into his head.

“He’s mine.” He says simply. Cora’s eyebrow gets higher and Isaac turns around from where he had been engrossed in the coffee machine’s latest offering. Derek looks them in the eye, wanting them to know he’s serious when he finishes, “I’m going to marry that man.”


End file.
